


Snap

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blood Lust, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fighting, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Nicknames, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Prompt: You all realize I'm going to snap one day...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published Loki. Would love some feedback. I will respond. Thanks!

In all honesty, it was amazing working with the Avengers. They gave you the family you never had. Out of all of them though, you got along with Loki the best. He was working with the Avengers as his way to make up his crimes. Most of the team wanted you to stay away from Loki, but when they noticed how well he behaved when you were around, they were quick to change their minds. You had days when all you could think about was why the team liked you, yet hated Loki. The two of you were pretty similar in several ways. Both of you had shape-shifting abilities, those yours were strictly limited to animals. Though you weren’t entirely immortal, you were a tough person to kill due to your regenerative abilities. But it was really the dark side of your personalities that make you so alike.  
You both suffered through rough upbringings. From being called a monster to being controlled into doing something you didn’t want to do. When you first moved in, all you and Loki did was butt heads. But overtime, the two of you ended up taming the monsters within each other. You’ve become best friends, and you have started falling in love with him, but you didn’t think he felt the same way. That was until today.  
The entire team was chilling out around the compound doing various things. The team was only ever together at the same time for whole team debriefs, meals, or team bonding nights. Tonight happened to be one of those bonding nights, and it was really nice. The team really liked to play jokes and call each other names, it was something that you had gotten used to over time. When you first moved in you hated it, their jokes and nicknames made you want to hurt them. It took you a while until you finally got it through your thick skull that they were calling you names as a way of saying that they loved you. Tonight took a serious turn during the usual chatter of names and jokes.  
“Hey (y/n),” Steve said during a quiet moment, making everyone look at him.   
“Yea Eagle?” you replied. You had an animal nickname for everyone on the team, except for the ones whose names were already animals, they just kept their hero names.  
“Remember how when you moved in and hated when we joked around like this?” You nodded your head in reply. “What made you change? I mean, you are so much calmer now. You haven’t had an episode in several months, and if you had you kept it really quiet. So why the change?”  
You thought about it for a few moments before replying. “Well it’s simple. I’ve realized that your teasing and nicknames are how you all show your love, and at the beginning I never understood because I had never really known what love was like. When it comes to the episode thing, it’s just a matter of time. I mean, you all realize I’m going to snap one day…right?”  
Tony laughed loudly, “Well, when you do, we all know that Loki will be the one to calm you down. Isn’t that right Reindeer Games?”  
Loki glared at Tony and refused to make eye contact with you, which immediately gave you the feeling that Tony was on to something. But instead of pushing the subject, you just shrugged it off and told yourself that you would deal with it at a later date.  
“Sure Monkey,” you replied to Tony. “Like Lokitty would want to have anything to do with me losing control. Hell, he’d probably let me rip y’all apart just for the fun of finally watching the mighty Avengers fall.” You laughed and rose from your seat. “Anyway, I’m getting pretty tired so this little pup is going to get some sleep. Goodnight everyone.” With a little wave, you walked towards the elevator and took it down to your floor, settling down for a good night’s sleep, or so you thought.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Of all the hours in the day that you could’ve snapped, it had to be 3 o’clock in the morning. You can’t remember what triggered it, all you know is that you had a very strong lust for blood. You didn’t even make it out of your room before alarms went off, and you don’t know why they went off, nor did you care. With your heightened senses, claws out, canines sharp, and eyes blood red, all you cared about was blood. You looked down at your feet, letting the smells of different people come to your nose. A ding came from the across the room, the elevator doors opening to show a young woman with bright red hair, and red was not the right color to have on at the moment.  
You didn’t hesitate in lunging at her, claws in front of you. She dodged your attack, making you land in the elevator with a thud. She tried to close you in as she spoke out loud, but you didn’t understand who she was talking to, because you were definitely too wild to understand her. You jumped at her again just before the doors began to close, trapping you in the confines of the large room, the only places to escape to being the elevator or out the window, and the second wouldn’t be the best idea for her. You saw her scramble away from you, noticing the gleam in your eye. You could tell that she wasn’t heavily armed, and for that you were grateful, it made for easier prey. You slowly began to walk towards her, hoping to trap her into a corner. She seemed to know what you were doing, and she avoided corners and tight spots at all costs. She was skilled, as if she had previous experience in being hunted before, but you knew that she would fall before you.   
Just as you were thinking of pouncing, an arrow lodged itself in your shoulder from behind, making you turn around. As you spotted a new piece of prey, you pulled the arrow out with a sadistic grin, licking off your blood from the tip. You could tell by his expression that it disturbed him, which gave you the opening to attack, and attack you did. The blonde archer was writhing beneath you before he could register your attack. You could smell the blood pumping in his veins, some trickling out as your claws dug into his exposed skin, making him scream. Just as you were leaning down to his vulnerable throat, a blast of energy rocked you off of him, only making you angrier.  
As you rose, you could tell that there were more than three people in the room now. You looked up and scanned each one for weak points. The red headed woman now stood next to the blond archer, another blond with a round shield, and a brunette male with a metal arm. The other three were in full armor, on you couldn’t even identify as a mask concealed his face. You barely glanced at the blond male with the hammer, knowing he would definitely be the hardest next to the man in full armor. But the third man, he seemed the most vulnerable of everyone in the room, even with his armor on. It wasn’t that he couldn’t defend himself, but his weakness was his emotions, you could smell them radiating off him in waves. Fear, uncertainty, regret, and most surprisingly, love.  
You took your gaze off of him as you heard a voice say something, obviously directing it to you. Your eyes were flickering to everyone in the room, but settled back on the archer, his blood filling the room with its scent, but it wasn’t just his blood that caught your eye, it was the arrow notched in his bow. It was glass, and had a blue-green liquid inside of it. You instantly registered it as the serum that was used on you every time you returned from a mission. All you could think about was defending yourself, your mind telling you that you couldn’t let that serum into your body again. You made the move to attack, only to have a body wrap you in their arms, their grip not loosening no matter how much you struggled.  
You snapped your head up to look at the person holding you. It was the third armored man, the weak one. His eyes were fearful compared to your feral ones. You had the opportunity to draw his blood, but what stopped you was the change of his eyes and his skin. His skin turned into a textured blue, and his eyes became blood red just as yours were. You cocked your head at him, your mind changing from its usual feral nature to a curious one. He opened his mouth to speak, and his words were the first words that you could understand clearly.  
“Darling, please, calm down. You are safe here. We do not wish to harm you, nor do we wish to use that serum. Come back to us little pup. Come back to me. Please.” His embrace tightened as he spoke, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He continued to scan your eyes, and when he saw no change, he did something you didn’t predict. He slammed his ice cold lips to your blood thirsty ones, one cold hand resting on the small of your back as the other cradled the back of your neck. You wanted to bite his lip and drink the blood that came from it, but instead you relaxed into him. You could feel your wildness receding to the edges of your mind where it usually lingered. Just as he was about to pull away you wound an arm around him and held him still as you kissed back. The coldness of his skin melted away into warmth, and after a few more moments, you broke apart from each other.  
“Ok, y’all know who you are, and I expect payment by breakfast,” said Tony. You stood there confused, your memories still fuzzy from before and during your episode. You put a hand on your head as you shook it, opting to sit cross-legged on the floor at Loki’s feet, not bothering to move elsewhere. You heard Natasha mention something about getting Clint taken care of and that everyone needs to head back to bed. Your mouth dropped open at the mention of Clint, tears starting to fall from your eyes at the thought of hurting one the people you cared so much about. You just sat there and cried as everyone left, except for Loki, who only sat beside you on the floor and held you in a soft embrace. You leaned into his shoulder, your tears staining his t-shirt. You hadn’t even noticed him used his magic to change his clothes. You were so out of it and it only upset you more.  
The two of you sat there for a while longer, Loki holding you and telling you that everything was going to be ok. You barely registered as Loki mentioned getting you back to bed, but you were able to give a small nod in reply. He picked you up and carried you to your bed, laying you upon it and tucking you in, making a mental note to tell Tony to buy you another set of sheets, as these were all torn up now. He pressed a small kiss to your forehead, but before he could walk away, you grabbed his wrist. You didn’t have to say a word for him to know what you wanted. Loki simply walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside you. He pressed another kiss to the crown of your head as you laid it on his chest, and the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
